Princess Isabel
Princess Isabel is the younger sister of Princess Elena, second daughter to the late King Raul and Queen Lucia, youngest granddaughter of Francisco and Luisa, and cousin to Chancellor Esteban. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor 41 years before the start of the special, Isabel and Elena's parents were murdered by Shuriki, allowing her to usurp the throne. In an attempt to protect her, Elena distracted Shuriki while Alacazar casted a spell to place Isabel and her grandparents in an enchanted painting for their protection. It succeeded, but Elena was imprisoned in the Amulet of Avalor, and Shuriki was able to take over Avalor with Esteban as her Chancellor. 41 years later, Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, casts the spell to free Isabel and her grandparents from the painting, allowing them to reunite with Elena, who had been freed from the Amulet by Sofia. Aided by Sofia's family of King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, and the citizens of Avalor City, Elena defeats Shuriki, destroys her wand, and reclaims Avalor, assuming the throne as Crown Princess in her late parents' stead and also allowing Isabel to reclaim her position as Princess and heir to the throne as well, giving Enchancia a valuable new ally in Avalor. Elena of Avalor'' Following Elena reclaiming the throne from Shuriki, Isabel spends her time creating new inventions to help out her family, the Jaquins, or the people of Avalor City, even if it causes her to get into trouble sometimes because of them, but she always manages to make amends afterwards. However, she is unaware that Shuriki survived, and having allied with former allies in Victor and Carla Delgado, is planning revenge against Elena and the Jaquins, with her ultimate goal being Isabel and Elena's late mother, Queen Lucia's, Carnaval Tiara as Shuriki can use the jewel in it to forge a new wand to replace the one Elena snapped in half previously to restore her powers and launch a second coup against Elena, Isabel, their family, and the Jaquins. Unaware of that at first, Isabel enrolls in a local Avalor public school to make up for being home schooled for some time after being freed from the enchanted painting, meets some new friends around her age in her classmates, and even takes part in the annual Avalor Science Fair, earning her a chance to meet her idol, Professor Ochoa, and be enrolled in the Avalor Science Academy for a class once a week with Ochoa as well when she is declared the winner. Isabel has not been told yet of Shuriki's return by Elena, Esteban, her grandparents, or anyone, but presumably has been at some point, which she makes clear later on when Elena begins her training with the Scepter of Light to counter Shuriki's new Scepter of Night, worrying Isabel with Elena being gone constantly to be prepared for battling Shuriki in the future, so she entrusts her bracelet to Elena for good luck. She later begins her weekly classes with Ochoa at the Science Academy, but nearly gives up due to sabotage from an egotistical student, only to turn things around and be satisfied when the student is punished by Ochoa for his behavior with being suspended until further notice. Isabel continues her studies at the Academy without further problems. Isabel later goes with Elena and the rest of her family to Nueva Vista to visit their cousin while on summer vacation, only to later find herself face-to-face with Shuriki, Fiero, the Delgados, and Jaquin siblings Cruz and Vestia, before being taken to be imprisoned in the tower prison. She is later rescued by Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo on Migs, Luna, and Skylar, and tries to flee Nueva Vista of the Royal Yacht, only to be stopped by Shuriki. She later learns that Elena has defeated Shuriki for good, meaning that her parents' murder has been finally avenged. She continues to enjoy her summer vacation in Nueva Vista after that with Elena, Esteban, Francisco, and Luisa, even celebrating her first Day of the Dead in Nueva Vista as well, and befriending the Sirenas, including their crown prince and princess, Marzel and Marisa, and their parents. Back home in Avalor City, she celebrates another Navidad with her family, along with taking gifts to her classmate Christina with her grandparents escorting her, before returning home to celebrate with her family, Naomi's, and Mateo's mother Rafa, together as one big family. She continues to be with her big sister and her grandparents when dealing with issues either in Avalor City or Nueva Vista, offering Elena support with Elena doing the same for her. It is presumed that she learns of the return of Carla's mother Ash and the threat she now poses to her big sister and Avalor. After she graduates from college, she decides to aid Elena in her search for Ash and Carla Delgado. Though she saves Elena at one point when she was in danger with her inventions, it is enough to convince Elena to allow Isabel to join her group alongside Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo, but not without Elena punishing her for disobeying her big sister. Later, it is time to celebrate Carnaval again, but after Elena returns from capturing Ash Delgado, she brings the float Isabel was working on to life due to her new magical powers from the Well of Crystals, much to Isabel's amazement. However, Isabel soon discovers, much to her horror, Esteban's role in Shuriki's original takeover, and is devastated to learn of her cousin betraying them, even when he tells them he made a promise to Shuriki that the family would be unharmed, only for her to renege on the deal and kill Raul and Lucia. Isabel fully supports Elena having Esteban imprisoned and later banished from Avalor for his actions. Isabel later has to take charge when a mysterious guitar-playing thief named Tito enters Avalor and manages to entrance Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo, leaving it up to Isabel to call upon her classmates to break the spell with a plan inspired all on her own and not from what she's seen with Elena. Though Isabel succeeds in breaking the spell on Elena and the others, Francisco and Luisa return, and Francisco takes the guitar to be fixed, much to Elena and Isabel's horror. Isabel later assists her big sister and grandparents with celebrating the holiday of Hanukkah with a royal family they rescued from their sinking ship while en route home to their own kingdom for the holiday, allowing them to learn about said holiday and many of the traditions that come with it. Trivia * This is the second character played by Jenna Ortega who is a young inventor, the first being Harley Diaz from Stuck in the Middle. * By "The Magic Within", Isabel's character model was updated to make her look older. Gallery The Royal Sisters of Avalor Reunited.png Category:Minor characters Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Sisters